


Consent

by fckinwildstyles



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, fckinwildstyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckinwildstyles/pseuds/fckinwildstyles
Summary: Your fifteen year old son now has a girlfriend, one he seems to be quite serious about. Maybe it's time to have...the talk.





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This piece is also posted on my Tumblr (fckinwild-kiwi). I decided to bring my posts on here to expand my audience and hopefully gain some better feedback. If there's something that needs work, don't hesitate to let me know! I'm learning and the more critiques I get, the more my writing will improve! :)
> 
> Happy Reading,  
> T.

When your son turned fifteen, you couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. Eventually, he would find a girlfriend and the fact that he might become sexually active with her was weighing heavily on your mind. Franklin looked just like his dad, he had soft handsome features with a mop of brown hair that seemed to just curl in a way that you only dreamed yours might. He was literally a mini Shawn, musical talents included, the only thing he seemed to have gained from you was your nose and if you could say so yourself, your kindness.  
“Honey,” you called out from the kitchen, gaining Shawn’s attention. He had just come home from the European leg of his fifth world tour.  
“What is it, Hun?”  
“I’ve been thinking about Frankie and…has he talked to you about a girl?”  
“Oh, uhm,” Shawn stuttered, avoiding eye contact with you. “He might have mentioned a girl named Olivia a week or so ago.”  
“Hm, he seemed to forget telling me about any girl let alone someone specifically named Olivia,” You said, starting to laugh but feeling a bit hurt before kissing Shawn on the cheek. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep something like that a secret if I asked. Thank you, bub.”  
It wasn’t like your son to keep things from you. The two of you were especially close, considering Shawn was away for a majority of the year, you two relied on each other to make sure things were still running smoothly. The fact that your son decided to keep his girlfriend from you, was crushing.  
“Do you think it’s time to have the talk with him?” You asked, Shawn’s eyes widening with realization.  
“Baby, he’s only fifteen. I’m sure he’s not- “  
“Shawn, what were you thinking about at fifteen?”  
“You’re right, we absolutely need to have the talk with him,” Shawn said, pausing for a second as if it to think about something before continuing. “So are you going to talk to him, or am I?”  
“Mendes! I can’t believe you’re a little freaked out about talking to our son about consent! It’s necessary and he needs to know the importance of it!”  
“Oh, we’re talking about consent,” Shawn said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I thought it might be something about how to put condoms on and the result of not being careful.”  
“You’re such a boy, bub,” You said, nudging his shoulder and rolling her eyes. “Of course we need to talk about protection and what happens when you’re not careful. I think he’ll figure out everything else as he goes along but it’s more important to talk about consent. Besides condoms, I think consents the most important thing we need to ingrain in his brain.”  
Before you could continue the conversation with your husband, Franklin walked through the front door, letting you two know he was home. As he walked into the kitchen, the air in the room shifted causing you and Shawn to glance at each other before Shawn cleared his throat.  
“Franklin,” He started, motioning for your son to sit down at the kitchen island. “We need to talk to you and it’s probably going to be uncomfortable and bit awkward.”  
“Oh no,” Franklin said, his eyes growing wide. “Is this about Olivia? I already know about sex and we’ve talked about it, neither of us is ready.”  
“Well thank fuck!” You shouted your heart rate spiking considerably. It was bad enough that your son had forgotten to tell you about his girlfriend, but he was already talking about sex with her?!  
“Hey, honey, breath!” Shawn said, rubbing his hand on your back to soothe you.  
“Frankie, when were you going to tell me that you had a girlfriend? I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other?”  
“Mom- “  
“No Franklin Raul. I’m hurt that you decided to keep something this important from me. You have a girlfriend and decided to talk to her about sex, what if you guys didn’t have the right protection?” You said, all of your emotions starting to boil over. “What if she didn’t want to have sex at all?”  
“Mom, of course, she’d want to have sex with me,” Franklin said, causing your eyes to widen for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.  
“And that brings me to the reason why this conversation is necessary,” You said, turning towards Shawn with a hand on your hip. “Frankie, it’s important that no matter what’s going on, or how far you and your partner are at in your endeavors… You need to ask her if they’re still wanting the same things as you.”  
“Mom this is such a weird conversation, can we stop now? I get it,” Franklin said, covering his eyes with his hands.  
“Hey babe,” Shawn said, pulling you close. “I think I know how this conversation needs to go, how about you give us some space, okay?”  
“Okay, I’ll just be in the other room,” You said kissing Shawn on the cheek before walking past Franklin and ruffling his hair.  
“We’re not actually continuing this, are we Dad?”  
“Oh, you bet your ass we’re continuing this Franko. I’m going to break this down in some simpler terms for you because it seems like you’re not taking this seriously, and it’s important,” Shawn said, not backing down. “Do you know what my favorite thing to happen when I’m on stage is?”  
“I know you love your guitar solos, but I can’t help but think this has something to do with mom…”  
“You’re damn right it has to do with your Mom,” Shawn said, a grin overtaking his features causing your heart to flutter while watching from the doorway. “My favorite thing is when I can get your Mom to come on stage with me, sometimes to dance but other times to sing a bit, too.”  
“Oh Dad, Mom loves that too. Whenever you’re away and we aren’t able to come visit, it’s all she talks about,” Franklin rambled on, your heart only growing with love for those two.  
“I know that she enjoys it, bud. But sometimes she gets a bit of stage fright. And doesn’t want to go on,” Shawn said, pausing in hopes that your son would catch on.  
“So, don’t you just ask her again and remind her how happy it makes her?”  
“Oh my fucking god Franklin,” Shawn said, shaking his head. “Absolutely not, the moment she says no I stop asking because I know that her mind is made up.”  
“But- “  
“No Franko, when a woman tells you no, it doesn’t matter why she doesn’t want to, it’s just important to acknowledge that her answer is final and then stop asking.”  
“Dad,” Franklin said, slowly looking down. “I would ruin the mood, wouldn’t it?”  
“Absolutely not,” You said from the doorway, stepping back into the room. “I know I shouldn’t be eavesdropping but honestly Frankie… It enhances the mood, by asking for consent you’re just making sure she’s comfortable and when she knows she’s being taken care of, things just happen easier.”  
“I’m sorry for not talking to you about Olivia, Mom. You’re the person I was most nervous to meet her,” Franklin said.  
“Wait a fucking second,” You said, pointing a finger at Shawn. “You’ve already met her? This isn’t going to fly around her, invite her over for dinner tomorrow Frankie, or you’re grounded.”  
“Oh my god Franko, you have the biggest mouth!” Shawn said, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Now what did you learn tonight?”  
“Consent is necessary and sometimes makes the mood better when having sex. I’m not going to be having it for a while but I happy that we have this relationship that allows us to talk to each other,” Franklin said, standing up to walk towards you and Shawn. “Also, mom… I’m sorry about keeping Olivia a secret, I won’t do anything like that again.”  
“Love you, buddy,” You said, wrapping your arms around your son tightly before you let go and gave Shawn a kiss. “I’m proud of my two best boys.”


End file.
